Trapped with your Nightmares
by Trinity Esper
Summary: What happens when Saïx and Demyx find an old house in Halloween Town and accidentally get trapped in it?
1. Getting trapped

**Trapped with your Nightmares**

Summary: What happens when Saïx and Demyx find an old house in Halloween Town and accidentally get trapped in it?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts!

My first attempt to write something at least a bit funny. I hope you enjoy it.

----------

Aah, Castle Oblivion. So peaceful, so out of touch with reality. There are no sounds, no noises, just the empty halls filled with silence. Seriously, there is nothing like this beautiful harmony--

"You cannot do this to me!!! Please, Superior, **don't**!!!" Oops, silence broke. It was Demyx who was clinging to his master's leg. The members that passed by couldn't help but stand there and look at that... weird scene. Saïx was also there, with his arms crossed, and constantly sighing. Boy, that was going to be a _looong _day. "W-What... happened?" Luxord asked to the woman leaning on the wall. "Oh, I dunno. It's fun to watch though." Larxene answered.

Just when even more members of the Organization started to gather, Xemnas ruthlessly whipped the blonde off his leg. "I said you are **GOING **with Number VII to Halloween Town! Now go!" The Luna Diviner shook his head and slowly walked out of the room, with a glare that made Roxas jump. "H-Hey! Wait for me!" The Melodious Nocturne said, running after the blue-haired.

Saïx made a portal appear and the two of them stepped through it, finding themselves in the Graveyard of Halloween Town. "So...uhm... hey Saïx, just _what_ are we supposed to do?" the yellow-eyed stopped for a moment to look at Demyx amusingly. "Isn't it obvious? We irritate the kid." he continued walking. "Eeeeeek!!" again, The Luna Diviner halted, and stared at the green-eyed man hiding behind a grave. He looked at a skeleton hanging from the tree branch. "It's just a skeleton. God, is that even scary?"

They continued walking down the path that seemed to last forever. Man, last time Saïx was there, it didn't really _seem_ so long. To tell the truth he never _did _explore the rest of the road.

"Look, IX. Maybe the Keyblade wielder is in that house." he pointed to a two story house, apparently abandoned, just at the end of the trail. "Why would he?" Demyx asked. "Are **you **questioning **me**, IX?!" Suddenly, it seemed like he was as twice as scary as Xemnas. "No Sir!! I mean VII!" A grin appeared on Saïx's face, and he approached the odd house. The green-eyed followed, trembling.

Slowly, the two walked into the first room, when the door closed by itself. "Aaaah!! Nooooo!" the blonde began tugging desperately on the doorknob. But then, to the disgrace of them both... the doorknob fell. Oh God, it fell, rolled around on the floor, until it fell through a deep hole in the wood.

_... ... ... Thump._

The elder man clapped his hands for a while. "Good job, Demyx." he said sarcastically. Sighing he sat down on the couch of the room.

Demyx examined the room. There were a lot of holes on the walls _and _the floor, a door that probably led to the kitchen on the right, and a staircase in front of him.

A few hours passed, and the Melodious Nocturne was curled up in a ball in a corner. Still trembling, he hoped someone would save them both from that horrific place. Well, to tell the truth... poor Demyx was afraid of everything scary since he was a little kid. One night, which was Halloween night, his friends decided to pull a prank on him. They put all sorts of spooky stuff in his room while he was sleeping, even a plushie zombie was tucked beside him! Then, when he woke with the noise, he would've thought he was dead, seeing as even his friends were dressed up as crazy witches and werewolves. Also, he couldn't sleep for a week.

So, as a result, he is scared of those Halloween-themed-stuff even as a Nobody.

"Saïx, how many hours passed...?" the Luna Diviner eyed the other man. "Eight minutes to be precise." As a response, the blonde jaw-dropped. What?! It seemed like six hours were by or something! Eight minutes? Oh, god. That _was _going to be a long day.

"Saïx, I'm hungry!" Okay, now. The older man was getting slightly irritated. "So go see if there is something in the fridge." Obediently, and the yellow-eyed didn't really expect him to do so, Demyx got up and went through the door that led to the old kitchen.

Everything was messy. A wooden table with four chairs in the corner, the counters were all covered in dust, and the fridge... why did he get the feeling he shouldn't open it? Very slowly, step by step... his hand grabbed the door of the fridge... it opened...

"OH MY GOD!!!!!" the blue-haired practically jumped from his sitting position from hearing that scream. "IX?!" he yelled. He ran out of the kitchen clinging to the berserker's leg, similarly as he did to Xemnas. "God!!! There's some slimy, **gross** stuff in that refrigerator!!!" Ew. Best not to go check it out himself, Saïx thought. "Don't go near it. It might be alive." he said to the trembling man. This made Demyx even more scared and annoyed than he already was.

They both sat down again, waiting for something to happen. Just how long will they be trapped inside that place?

"Saïx, I gotta go!" the berserker's eye twitched. "Find the bathroom then." he answered, trying to stay calm. Shouldn't anyone be searching for them now? "But there might be an evil ghost there! Or another slimy thing!" "**THEN DON'T GO!**" Making him mad was very, very bad for your health. And the reason why Demyx didn't want to go with him, was exactly because of that.

----------

A/N: Short, as always. I am preparing the second chapter, I want your opinion. Constructive criticism always appreciated. Will Saïx survive Demyx's endless whining? Will they ever get out? Will Luxord ever be able to get rid of his weird British accent?! Find out in the next chapter.


	2. To the Rescue!

**Trapped with your Nightmares **

**Disclaimer: **Nope, still don't own!

Thanks so much **Efra **for the review. You earned this chapter:D

Larxene: Why can't I appear in this one?

Faith: Because, you aren't funny at all.

Larxene: Oh so they are?

Faith: Just read. --'...

----------

"Demyx, wake up." his vision was somewhat blurred. The only thing he could notice was the blue hair cascading down the person's head. "Mommy...? Is that you...?" Pow! He was slapped hard for no apparent reason. "No, you idiot! It's me, Saïx!" said blue-haired retreated to the couch where he sat yesterday. Wow, it actually _was _a day since they got both trapped in there. "You didn't have to be so brutal! I love my mommy!" he whined.

Saïx sighed. It was a good thing that after the 482 times that Demyx whined yesterday, he actually fell asleep. The berserker was good at couting; he thought the count would get to 500. What a pest, _what _**a **pest. And the reason why Saïx didn't want to go with him, was exactly because of that. But, the orders of Xemnas are always orders. Stupid orders.

To the surprise of them both, the door suddenly creaked open. And who was opening it? Why, Axel and Roxas, of course. "W-Wait!" Demyx shouted. "Don't close the..." Click. "...door." Aww, bummer. And they thought they saw the light of Salvation. "You idiots! What _are _you doing here, anyway?" Saïx asked. "We were sent here to come get you." Axel said. "But... it looks like we're stuck, too." Roxas added.

"How many minutes, Saïx?" Demyx asked. "Four." That is, since the two came to 'rescue' them. "How about now?" "Four." the Luna Diviner rolled his eyes. "And now?" Axel asked. "Four...!" Okay, he was getting mad again. "Now?" the boy asked by his turn. "FIVE!" "Yay five!" the sitar-player started dancing. "Noooo! Not the happy dance!" Things went on like this for the next two hours.

They were all bored. VII on his beloved couch, VIII leaned against the wall, IX on his beloved corner, and XIII lying on the loveseat. Occasionally Saïx shot some glares at Demyx, just when he was about to talk. No way he wants to hear that voice again. Not after all that endless squabbling of the past thirteen hours! "So uh... Demyx, you brought your sitar?" the pyromaniac questioned. The berserker's eyes widened. "Don't you dare play that sitar!" Too late. Oh _God_, Saïx wanted to get out of that place **badly**. Trapped with idiots.

"Whoooooo dares toooo disturb my sluuuumber...?" Just when the Luna Diviner thought nothing could get worse, appears a ghost before them. "Waaaaaah! Noooo! A ghost!!" Demyx hid behind Saïx. "Uhm, yeah, hi there. I'm Roxas and we just wanna get out of here. Could you open the door?" Roxas rose to his feet and waved at the spirit. "Yooooooouuuuu muuuuust staaaay heeeere FOREVER!" it said. "Do you know everything? You know, since you're dead and all." All eyes turned to Axel. What kind of question is that?

"Why yeeeeeeees." Axel smirked at its answer. "So, what is the meaning of life?" the ghost froze. It pondered, and pondered, and pondered...

"You know what, I quit. They don't pay me enough to do this crap." it dissapeared as it said this. "Wow. Happy dance!" But Saïx knocked Demyx out before he could even start dancing.

Finally, peace and quiet.

Too quiet.

Quieter even.

Man that was starting to irritate Saïx!

Again, suddenly, the door opened. Everyone turned to look at the Salvation. This time, it was Zexion. "Wait!" Saïx barked.

"Don't close the..." Click. "...freakin' door." Everybody sighed heavily. "Hey guys. The Superior's really mad at you. What's taking?" Zexion took his time to notice the Melodious Nocturne plastered on the floor. "...What's IX doing lying on the floor like that?"

"Hey you guys! Let's play spin the bottle!" the sitar-player said cheerily. "How if we don't have a bottle?" There was a moment of silence. "We spin Roxas instead!" Roxas' eyes widened. "Nooooo!" he yelled, going up the staircase which no one had explored yet.

Another set of hours passed. And number XIII hadn't returned to the living-room. Axel was trying his best to fight the urge of going to find him, but... that wasn't exactly necessary. "Hey you g-gu-uys...!" _Tumble, Tumble, Tumble, crash! _"Uhm... Roxas, why did you come **tumbling** down the stairs?" Zexion ran his hand through his hair, sighing. "Well, I found some things up there..."

_-Flashback Time!-_

_"Where the heck am I?" he asked to himself. He simply ran up the stairs and the hall he was in seemed to stretch too much to be part of that little house. The only thing that seemed to fit on the second story was an attic. Maybe a bedroom, and a bathroom. But this? There were doors left, and right. But the one that caught his interest was the one on the far end. _

_Roxas ran down the hall and read the inscription on the shiny, silver door before him:_

_'Whoever goes beyond this door **never **returns._

_Do not enter here, or you will be fated to haunt this house for the eternity._

_Seriously, you don't want to enter._

_No, I insist, get out of here._

_Just scram you little twerp!'_

_He then obeyed to the door, and decided to explore the others. The first door to the left was a very shiny, and positively clean bathroom. The second was a large bedroom, with a king-sized bed. The third was a guestroom. The fourth was a gigantic library, and the fifth was disco. "Yay disco!" he didn't bother to explore the other rooms to the right. Roxas just ran in and turned the music on. _

_When he started to dance, tons of undead people and skeletons, and witches, and just about everything else arrived to party along. Now that was something you couldn't see everyday. The boy just danced until the zombies said something like "What's with the living kid?" and threw him down the stairs._

_-End Flashback-_

"You were in a clean bathroom?! Ohmygosh!!" Demyx ran up the same stairs. "I wonder if he'll come back alive." Saïx said. Poor berserker. Now, if he did get out, he would have to save Demyx first. Can get things get even worser than this?

----------

A/N: I believe the third chapter will be the last. How did you like this one? I sure hope you enjoyed it. Review people! TT If you don't I cannot get better at this! And there will be no chapter three until I have three reviews for this chapter. So yeah. You will be adored if you do!


	3. To the Rescue, this time for real!

**Trapped with your Nightmares**

**Disclaimer: **You know what I'm gonna say. xD

I'm so sorry for the almost eternal wait. I woke up one morning and said, 'I should be ashamed of myself.'

And so this is the last chapter for your enjoyment.

----------

Where in the heck is Demyx? That was all on the minds of our trapped friends Saïx, Axel, Zexion, and Roxas. It's been two days and he didn't show up still! Does it take that much to use the bathroom? "Eventually, he will come. Or if not, he was eaten by zombies. What do I care." Saïx said to himself, although the others also heard. Even he couldn't help to be concerned about the sitar-player.

Axel and Roxas were playing rock paper scissors together, and Zexion was watching. "Haha! Rock beats scissors!" Roxas laughed. "Noooo... you're so mean..." Axel sighed in disbelief, for that was the 79th time that he lost to the blonde. "Axel. You're a loser." Zexion smirked, and soon, there was a fight between the two. Saïx shook his head.

"Would you two just _shut up_ already?!" The Luna Diviner shouted. Axel and Zexion glared at the elder man and he twitched. "I-I said nothing..." Everyone gazed towards the stairs when Demyx came tumbling down. "Ooooh! Demmy! What happened?!" the boy asked excited. "Well..."

_Flashback Tim---_

"**NO FLASHBACKS!!**" They jumped when they heard Saïx barking this. "I just... found the bathroom and danced with some skeleton ladies! Yaaaay!" Demyx beamed happily. "Wait... weren't you afraid of that kind of stuff?" Zexion asked. "Not when they like to dance along with my sitar melodies!" All was silent, when the sitar-player gasped. "What's wrong?" Axel asked. "I found the bathroom... but I didn't use it! I forgot! Nooooooooo!" he whined. Saïx only shook his head and sighed. Poor creature could be so stupid sometimes.

The scenery of the day before repeated itself. Everyone was bored, as Saïx sat on his dear couch, and the others chatted about stupid things. What kind of stupid things? So stupid, that one would want to slap them in the face as they heard such stupid things. Really, really stupid. But still, if you must know, here are some things they spoke about:

"Hey guys, did you know Larxene has herpes?" said Axel. The others laughed at this. Even Saïx tried to bite back a laugh, but failed.

"I heard from Luxord that she has loads of flowers in her room, because Marluxia gave them to her!" Roxas snickered. Again everyone laughed. This time the elder blue-haired contained himself.

He raised an eyebrow at this. Look at that; they sound like little girls... talking and giggling about the local 'couple'. What will they say now? 'Do they have a crush on each other?', the Luna Diviner figured.

"Dude, do they like, have a crush on each other?" Demyx asked the others. Why wasn't Saïx surprised?

"If this answers your question, Demyx, I saw Marluxia sneaking into Larxene's room." The Luna Diviner said. All eyes turned to him shocked, then a chorus sounded:

"REALLY?! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!"

"You people disgust me..." Saïx sighed.

For the next few hours things were, - surprise surprise -, boring. Man, not even a ghost to entertain them. And no one dared to go up the stairs... of course, not after what happened to Demyx or Roxas. And even stranger than that, no other Organization member went to look for them. Saïx began to wonder if they would get killed once they got back to Castle Oblivion.

To tell the truth, the berserker _didn't _want to return to the Castle. He had paperwork to do, he had to feed his birds (yes, Saïx has two little budgies in his room by the way), and he would get a nice, long scolding from Xemnas. Boy, if Saïx was the boss... he would make Xemnas suffer! And create the biggest budgie Zoo ever known to ALL the worlds of Kingdom Hearts! If that even exists, that is.

The Luna Diviner had to wake up from his budgie-full dream though, when Axel poked him right in the eyes.

"OW! **VIII**!!!!" Saïx shouted and flailed around on the couch, covering his eyes.

"Aw, shoot, Roxas. Why did you dare me to do that? He's gonna kill me!" Saïx snarled hearing this. They weren't playing Truth or Dare, now were they?

"Don't kill him, Mr. Saïx! I dared him to do that because we are playing Truth or Dare!"

Again, the berserker wasn't surprised. It's like he could guess first-hand what the idiots were doing. But when he rubbed his eyes and opened them, just about to punch Axel for his devious deeds, he found Roxas doing cute puppy-dog eyes. How could someone resist to that? He just slumped back into the couch again and pretended not to look at number XIII's extremely cute face. _Very_, very cute.

"Continue the stupid game but **don't **bother me!" Saïx thought he had made it clear, slowly closing his eyes. Let's just hope he did, for the Sake of the others.

"It's my turn now. Roxas, Truth or Dare?" Zexion had a malicious smirk stamped on his features. Roxas however, wasn't afraid.

"Bring it on, silver-haired...moron guy."

"Dude, you're not good at insulting people." Demyx grinned. He got a kick to the butt by Axel.

"Don't stand in front of me! I can't see!" Axel shouted.

"Okay, kid... I dare you to kiss the pyromaniac!" Zexion laughed maniacally.

Saïx's eyes shot open. He _had_ to see this. As for Roxas, he was blue with shock and with disgust. You couldn't say the same for Axel. A slight grin was on his face for seeing that his best friend was so disgusted.

Infact, Axel could care less if he was to get a kiss from Roxas. So what? Worse had happened already. Like the time in which he and Roxas were playing strip-poker with Luxord, Xaldin and Marluxia. They even thought Larxene taped it when almost every guy was in boxers... except for Luxord.

'_Note to self: Never again play strip-poker with a guy who can control the game._'

Axel and all the others - especially Axel, for he was the one who would get the kiss - watched in amusement as Roxas puckered up and slowly closed the distance between their faces. Then...

...sounded loud and simply; 'Muack!' as Roxas threw himself back and spit mindlessly on the worn wooded floor. Axel, he... he fainted, landing on the floor with his tongue out. What's up with that?

Zexion and Demyx couldn't stop laughing. However, as amused as Saïx seemed at first to see this, he thought now it was a disgrace. He threw a deathglare at number VI and he immediately stopped, but Demyx continued.

"IX..." the berserker murmured. He knew he heard it, but he wouldn't stop.

The elder man was so annoyed that he punched Demyx right in the face. He was sprawled on the floor with an eye instantaneously black, seeing stars.

"Hey look... it's Ashlee Simpson..." he babbled pointing to thin air. Saïx figured that he was pointing to a 'star' he was seeing.

Suddenly, all eyes turned to the door. It was creaking open, yet again! "Don't close the..." Click. "DAMNED DOOR!" Marluxia revealed to be the not-so-Salvation this time.

"This place sucks! It needs flowers to brighten up!" was all he said before summoning his scythe and dancing around with it, as flowers spread and spread around the dusty room.

"XI! Stop! You're filling the place with petals!" Saïx shouted and spit some petals that had gotten into his mouth.

As Demyx woke up from his daze, one could only imagine what he said after seeing Marluxia spread his favourite thing around... flowers.

"YAY! FLOWERS!" the speed was amazing as he stood up and helped the Graceful Assassin to spread the petals around.

Some hours later, everyone swam in millions of petals, whose colour varied from red to blue, from orange to purple. Marluxia and Demyx looked like they were enjoying themselves.

"Hey VII, isn't this great?" Marluxia shouted over to Saïx. The berserker found it in him to shoot another deathglare at the mahogany-haired.

"This is awesome! I love FLOWERS!" Demyx screamed in joy.

Zexion found shelter over by the stairs where the petals didn't reach. He sat there and was sighing at the two pathetic flower-lovers. Then he tried to look downwards to spot Axel and Roxas, but he figured they were still under all of the petals, probably still disgusted with their little kiss. Zexion couldn't help but smirk again at the thought.

Saïx couldn't believe that was happening. No way to get out, and the scent of flowers was just unbearable... it was like a giant bottle of perfume had just fallen on them! He presumed this was the doom of himself. He would die of agony of being trapped with idiots... things couldn't get worse, _this_ time for sure.

Again, they heard the door creak, all of the sudden. But they didn't hear a click. Instead, just the sound of the petals exploding out of the door and cascading over whoever opened it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!" the voice was clearly female. Larxene?

"Who is there? Larxie?" Marluxia asked. Everyone snickered, and Zexion even laughed at the fact that he had called her 'Larxie'.

"What do you think idiot?! What the heck happened here?!"

In anger Larxene warped all of the petals to no-one knows where, and the ones who were swimming on them fell hard on the floor. The only good thing for Demyx and Marluxia was, the door was finally open! The woman crossed her arms and approached the lying Luna Diviner.

"May I ask you something, VII?" she said.

"Excuse me Larxene, but you already did..." Demyx said, scratching his head.

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!" With this it was clear to everyone that Larxene did infact have, anger issues.

"Why have none of you gentlemen even ever thought of **DESTROYING** the door?! Or maybe using a **PORTAL**?!"

All fell silent. Saïx was completely speechless. He slapped his forehead hard and stood up, summoning a portal back to the Castle.

"Well, I guess this story is over!" Roxas beamed, standing up.

"Every story must must have an ending..." Axel mumbled and almost laughed at himself.

"Don't sound like Auron from FF-10! That's stupid!" Zexion shouted.

**FIN**

----------

A/N: Yay, they returned to the Castle! Isn't it marvelous? XD Well, one thing I can tell you. I enjoyed writing this last chapter more than the other two. It's nice and long too, but I doubt it was worth such a long wait for you guys... I am so sorry. I love you! Oh and, you can probably catch me writing a fic for either Silent Hill (4), or Final Fantasy XII. Hope you stay tuned if you like any of these titles!


End file.
